


Not All Humans Are Nice

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)-centric, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Racism, Violence, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Ambassador Papyrus tries to defend some monsters and gets violently attacked in the process.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 12 Prompt: Broken Bones.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not All Humans Are Nice

Life on the surface was so much fun! Still, there were a few things that Papyrus was yet to wrap his skull around.

For starters, it was so _big!_ There were so many places to explore, all so different and far away from one another. Papyrus wondered if he’d ever get to visit them all. He would definitely try!

Next was the concept of night and day. Who decided that daytime would be when everyone was active? Why was it daytime in some places when it was nighttime in others? What did the sun have to do with it all? What was the moon? It was all a bit confusing and Papyrus had a mind to speak to whoever came up with that idea and offer some friendly suggestions.

The third thing was humans.

Now Papyrus loved humans. Though he loved to proclaim the fact that he had a favourite human (Frisk), he still treated every other human (and there were lots of them) as individuals. He had to, with his job as Ambassador. And they truly weren’t _that_ different from monsters at their core.

...So then why did the humans treat him like he was their enemy?

He shuffled his colourful notes and cleared his throat for his closing statement.

“AND SO THESE MONSTERS WHO JUST HAPPEN TO LOOK LIKE SURFACE-ANIMALS REALLY JUST WANT HUMANS TO NOT CHASE THEM. IT’S MAKING THEM VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. WHICH I THINK IS A REASONABLE-”

“Ambassador?” One woman called sharply from further down the table.

“YES, MS WOODSON?” He answered. “AND PLEASE JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS.”

Papyrus wasn’t annoyed that she interrupted him. Not at all. 

He pretended that she didn’t make a face of disgust when he said her name. He must have been imagining things- there would be no reason for it!

“You’re making it sound like the human race are to blame in this situation, _Ambassador_.” Ms Woodson said, eyeing the other (very human) members of the meeting. 

Papyrus cringed. “WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, MS WOODSON, I THINK THAT THE HUMANS ARE BEING RATHER MEAN-”

Without warning, one of the humans stood up and slammed his hands onto the table, causing everyone to jump out of their (metaphorical, in Papyrus’s case) skin.

“I knew it!” He cried. “I knew it. It was only a matter of time before you monsters started turning on us! This is the first step. The Ambassador is just the beginning. Soon they’ll be demanding all sorts of-”

“ACTUALLY!” Papyrus interjected, raising his voice. “SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT IT JUST WANT TO SAY THAT NOBODY TOLD ME TO BRING THIS UP. SOME FELLOW MONSTERS MENTIONED THAT THEY WERE UNHAPPY SO I JUST THOUGHT-”

“So you admit it!” The man, Mr Shaw, exclaimed with a finger pointed accusingly at Papyrus. “You’re trying to infect our society and take control.” He faced everyone but Papyrus. “The Ambassador is the problem!”

“NO… THAT’S NOT TRUE…!” Papyrus said dejectedly.

He wasn’t sure what hurt more. The fact that he was being accused of things he would never dream of, or that the one doing the accusing was Mr Shaw. A good-looking human who, up until then, Papyrus had considered himself very similar to.

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along!” Another human, Ricky Adamson, sighed. “But none of you listened to me.”

The room erupted into shouts of agreement and Papyrus sank into his chair.

That’s when the sweat began to form. 

See, Papyrus had learned the hard way that not everyone would like him. The King had helped him understand that. But Ricky Adamson was someone who had clearly hated him from the beginning, and Papyrus was okay with that. He was okay with the way Ricky Adamson threatened him after every meeting he attended, because he couldn’t please everyone, right?

But people were starting to take Ricky Adamson’s side, and Papyrus didn’t feel safe being the only monster in the room anymore.

He himself was starting to get angry, but he knew he couldn’t say the wrong thing lest he get fired. He prided himself in being the Ambassador, and to lose that would be his worst nightmare.

So, instead of lashing out and causing a disaster, Papyrus tried to channel his anger into magic and form a very dense bone under the table. As the bone grew, he felt more and more calm.

Now all he had to was wait and-

_“AMBASSADOR!”_ One lady screamed, and the whole room fell silent.

It took Papyrus a little longer to realise that they were all staring at the bone he’d created that was now visible even from above the table.

The same lady began to hyperventilate. “A… a _w-weapon!”_

Papyrus began to panic. They all had the wrong idea! 

“NO, THERE’S NO NEED TO BE AFRAID! IT’S JUST-”

But the room had already exploded into movement.

Mr Shaw had leapt out of his seat and rushed to press the button on the wall that let you talk to the people below. _“Hello? Yes, we’re being attacked by a monster, we need security-”_

Ms Woodson had pulled out her phone and was texting as if her life depended on it. The others either did the same or began to shout at a very overwhelmed Papyrus, who was frozen in his seat, the bone long since dissipated back into magic.

And Ricky Adamson was approaching him menacingly.

“PLEASE L-LISTEN TO ME,” Papyrus pleaded, struggling to keep up with how quickly the situation had escalated, “I WAS ONLY TRYING TO-”

The first blow hit him directly in the jaw, dislodging it to the side. Papyrus let out a small scream.

Human attacks were very different from monster attacks. Monster attacks were composed of magic, and since monsters themselves were also made of magic, they could be absorbed so the actual damage itself was minimal and not too painful.

But human attacks? Human attacks were direct, hard, permanent and very _real._

Clutching his off-set jaw with one hand, Papyrus used his other to try and weakly block Ricky Adamson’s next punch. Lucky for him, it worked. Also lucky for him, bones were hard, and Ricky Adamson pulled his hand back and cradled it.

In that time, security had arrived. And security had brought weapons.

Papyrus had signed a very important paper when he first became Ambassador saying he was not allowed to fight within government buildings such as that one. And since it was all a big misunderstanding, all Papyrus had to do was explain it to the big scary security humans and nobody (else) had to get hurt!

...But Papyrus had a broken jaw and was unable to speak.

So he could only whine in protest as a baton was thrust down onto his spine. And groan when it happened again. And scream when another one crushed his humerus at the same time with a sickening _crack!_ that echoed throughout the room.

He couldn’t see properly. All he knew was that there were humans surrounding him, all either beating him in various places or egging on the people doing the beating for a reason that Papyrus still wasn’t sure of, and that his HP was starting to get dangerously low.

If he wanted to make it out, he only had one choice.

Pushing through the agony, Papyrus shoved his way through the swarm of people around him and sprinted towards the window. Using his good elbow, he managed to shatter the glass on impact.

The fall felt shorter than it actually was. The meeting room was at least ten stories up so Papyrus used the last of his energy to form a large enough bone to break his fall a little.

Once he was on the ground, he curled up in pain.

He was safer outside, right? There were other monsters outside, they could help him before the humans made it down, right?”

It was there, whimpering as he cradled his cracked limbs on the hard ground, that Papyrus started to realise that not all humans were nice people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
